Emily and Hotch: Together Forever
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: This is the sequel to Emily and Jack, Tales of Pizza, Hamsters, and Love. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language and almost borderline M. :
1. Hotch's Decision

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is the continuation to ****Emily and Jack: Tales of Pizza, Hamsters, and Love. ****This fic will be more Hotch/Emily, but I promise there will be some really cute Emily/Jack moments. R&R, but no haters please! If you have a mean comment, keep it to yourself. Thanks!**

*****Disclaimer*** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY STORY**

"Good morning, sweetheart", Emily said, pressing her lips to Jack's cheek.

"Good morning, Em'ly", Jack said. He wrapped his arms around Emily's neck and she lifted him off the bed for a hug. It had been three days since he had gotten out of the hospital. His room at home was filled with the half-deflated balloons and gigantic stuffed animals that the team had dropped off for Jack when he was in the hospital.

The doctor said Jack was going to have periodic headaches and sudden ear pain due to the pressure inflicted on his ears after he nearly drowned, so Emily insisted on staying at Hotch's house for a while. Jess had returned to looking after Jack due to Hotch and Emily's long work hours. Things had been working out well for them.

Unfortunately, there was still some tension floating around the house between Emily and Hotch after what Jack told Emily. Emily was paranoid about Hotch's behavior.

Although it wasn't odd, given the fact she was a profiler, she kept paying attention to his behavior around her. It had occurred to her that Hotch was gentler and happier after Jack got out of the hospital.

"Em'ly, what's for breakfast?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Um, I don't know baby. Do you wanna go wake up your daddy?" she asked. Jack nodded.

Emily gathered Jack up in her arms and gently rapped on Hotch's bedroom door. She heard a muffled groan inside and grinned. "I think he's still a little too sleepy", she said.

"Em'ly, I need to brush my teeth. Let's brush our teeth together!" he said, clapping his hands.

"Sure baby. Let me just get my toothbrush, okay?" she said. She hunched over her duffel bag in the living room and dug for her toothbrush she had thrown in there the night before. Her hand found the hard handle of it and she pulled it out.

"Let's go Em'ly!" Jack called from the bathroom. She smiled and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm here, I'm here", she chuckled. She opened the mirrored cabinet opposite the sink and pulled out a fat, new tube of Crest toothpaste. She gently gave it a squeeze onto the green bristles of her toothbrush and handed it to Jack who did the same. They both ran their toothbrushes under the cold, running water of the sink's faucet.

Emily scrubbed her teeth fiercely with her toothbrush. Jack slowly dragged his against his teeth. Foam from the toothpaste began to spill out of their mouths and Jack giggled, getting toothpaste everywhere. Emily spit it out, trying not to laugh as she didn't want her toothpaste splattering all over the mirror.

When they finished, Emily twisted her hair into a ponytail and reached into the refrigerator for milk. She pulled it out and watched it flow into the FrootLoops cereal. It parted the cereal bits and made them float to the top of the bowl. She plopped a spoon in the bowl and handed it to Jack, who carefully carried it to the couch. He set it down on the coffee table and attempted to turn on the TV.

When Emily was done making her cereal, she took the remote from Jack and turned the TV on for him. As they were watching a purple dog run from a skinny old man on TV, Hotch entered the room.

"Good morning, Daddy", Jack said, still focusing on the TV. Hotch ruffled his hair and went to make his daily cup of coffee.

"Good morning, guys", Hotch said with a smile. Emily gave him a little wave.

"Emily, you can go get ready. I'll watch Jack until you're done", he persuaded the brunette to take a shower. She nodded and left the room. The minute she left, Hotch sat down next to his son and turned the TV off.

"What you do that for, Daddy?" Jack asked, disappointed.

"I have to ask you something, buddy. What would you think about Emily being your mommy?" Hotch asked, taking a deep breath.

Jack's head immediately snapped up from his cereal.

"Yeah! Daddy, are you sewious?" Jack asked. He was bouncing up and down where he was sitting.

"Well, yeah, Jack. I, I really love Emily. And she knows now, but I'm not sure if she really wants to commit to me. I mean, she seemed like she was relieved when I confessed to her but…" Hotch realized he had lost Jack's attention.

He clapped his son on the back and stood up. As Hotch walked past the bathroom, he heard the faucet creak and the flowing water came to a stop. He continued into his own room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Finally coming upon a decision, he shot up from his seat leaving a crumpled area on the sheets. He messily scrawled a note to Emily telling her that he would be back soon.

Flying into the living room, Hotch turned his arms to adjust his jacket.

"Where you going Daddy?" Jack questioned. Hotch planted a brisk kiss on Jack's forehead.

"I'm going to the mall son. I'll be back soon. Be good for Emily, okay?" he said, placing the note on top of Emily's bag and hurriedly shutting the door. Jack shook his head and began to pick the pieces of cereal out of the bowl with his fingers. Emily came back into the living room.

"Where's your dad?" Emily asked, bending over and rubbing her hair with a towel.

"He's at the mall", Jack said simply. He reached for the remote and resumed staring at the television. Emily raised her eyebrows and head in unison.

"Oh, okay then", she said. She dug through her duffel to find her clothes when she saw the messy note from Hotch.

_Had to pick something important up from the mall, be back soon _– said the note. She shrugged and picked out a shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. After changing and pulling her hair into a ponytail, she walked into the kitchen to see Jack on his tiptoes, placing his bowl in the sink.

He looked up at her.

"Emmy, my ears hurt again", he pouted.

Emily couldn't help but smile a bit at her newfound nickname.

"Okay buddy. Let's go get your medicine out of the cabinet, okay?" she said. He nodded, his eyes beginning to water.

"Oh, no, don't cry, Jack. Your ears will be fine after you take your medicine", she said, wiping away a tear with her thumb. She led him to the bathroom and pulled out the prescribed pills from the cabinet. She popped one out of the silver foil container and poured him a glass of water to take with the medicine. It went down his throat easily and he moped on the couch after taking it.

"It's okay. I know they hurt but they'll feel better. I promise", she said, placing a kiss on his forehead. He nodded and rested his head on his hand.


	2. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DON'T OWN CRAP**

"Jack? Emily? I'm home, open the door please", Hotch called from the opposite side of the door. Emily unlocked the door and turned the knob. There stood Hotch, slightly flustered and pink in the face.

"Aaron? You okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I, uh, yeah. No, I'm good", he stuttered, coming into the house. The ring was hidden in his coat pocket.

"Aaron, I thought you had to pick something up from the mall?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, well… They didn't uh, they didn't have it. I have to go grab it from uh, Target", he lied.

Emily raised her eyebrow.

"So, you're telling me they didn't have it at the mall but they didn't have it at Target?" she asked skeptically.

"Um, yeah. I-is that not n-normal?" he asked, trying to play it off.

"Hotch, I have to go to Quantico for some paperwork", Emily said.

"Um, okay. I can watch Jack, Emily. I'll be fine. Go do your work", he urged.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later", she said, shouldering her purse and heading to the car.

The moment Emily was out of the house, Hotch fumbled for his cell phone.

"Dave? I need you to head to the BAU. Go in through the back. I have a surprise for everyone but I need you to stay by the kitchen", he said into the phone. Rossi agreed and hung up, stating he was on his way.

Hotch relayed the message to the rest of the team and told JJ to bring Henry and Will. He even invited Kevin, which was surprising.

Hotch himself hurried to get ready. He quickly combed his hair and grabbed Jack.

"Let's go buddy", he said, running to the car and quickly strapping Jack in. He pressed his foot down on the pedal and squealed out of the parking lot.

Emily walked into the bullpen at Quantico. Nobody was there and her footsteps echoed eerily off the walls as she made her way to her desk. Settling in her seat, she sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face before beginning to work on the last case's files.

She quickly jotted down the remainder of her outline and pulled out her computer to type it up. The second she pressed the power button, Hotch strode nonchalantly into the room.

"Hotch? Where's Jack?" she asked wildly.

Hotch ignored the question and told Emily to stand up.

"Hotch, what is this about?"she asked, a fluttering feeling filling her stomach.

"Emily, I have feelings for you, which you know", he said quietly, holding back his urge to grin. He pulled out the box and cleared his throat. The team began to creep into the bullpen area. Jack and Henry were walking next to each other, grinning.

Emily's eyes filled with tears. "A-Aaron", she whispered.

He got down on one knee. "Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" he asked in his gentle voice.

Emily shrieked with joy and covered her mouth as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Despite her anticipation for this moment, she was shocked beyond measure. Emily could barely manage a nod. The team cheered.

JJ and Garcia hugged each other and jumped up and down in joy. Morgan grinned as Hotch pulled Emily into a deep and passionate kiss. They pulled away and Hotch rubbed Emily's back. She went to hug the rest of the team.

JJ wrapped her arms tightly around Emily.

"Congratulations, Em!" she shouted. She turned to Hotch and gave him a fake glare.

"You better treat her right or you'll be hearing from this", she said, pointing at her gun in its holster. Hotch grinned and JJ soon broke into smile as, for the first time, she gave her boss a hug. Albeit rigid and uncomfortable, the hug was comforting and JJ appreciated the moment. She was happy for Emily beyond measures and wanted Hotch to know that he was committing himself to a wonderful woman.

"So? Where's the honeymoon going to be?" Garcia asked excitedly.

Hotch shrugged and gathered Emily up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style. She winked at him discreetly.

"It'll be wherever _I _want it to be", she said jokingly to Garcia, raising a well-trimmed eyebrow seductively at Morgan.

The team chuckled, including Hotch.

"I think we'll be deciding on that tonight", Hotch said truthfully.

Garcia punched his arm.

"Oh, y'all won't be doin' much decidin' tonight, ya know what I'm sayin'?" she said playfully in a Southern twang, winking and wiggling her brows.

The team howled with laughter. All of a sudden, heavy, loud steps resounded in the room and the team was immediately silent. Erin Strauss had just walked in.

Emily's eyes grew and her cheeks reddened as she struggled to get onto the floor and out of Hotch's arms.

"Prentiss", she barked in a demanding tone.

Hotch let her go and she straightened her skirt and shirt, regaining her composure.

"Congratulations", Strauss cracked a rare smile. She walked off into her office, shut the door, and pulled the cord on the blinds.

The moment she'd disappeared into her office, JJ began to giggle uncontrollably. Then there was Morgan and Garcia, and pretty soon everyone was laughing. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her in close, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Jack ran up to Emily and gave her a big hug.

"Mommy!" he squealed, wrapping his tiny arms tightly around her. She broke into a blush as her team stood around her. Jack pulled away and kissed Emily on the cheek. Emily kissed him back, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you Jack", she smiled, picking him up. She snuggled into Hotch, and the team looked at the new family. They were perfect together. No one could deny it.


	3. Do You Want to Go to California?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Enjoy chapter three! Oh, and I'm really sorry for the late updates. I've been really busy with school and stuff. Sorry!**

Emily shut the door to her car and waited until Hotch pulled away to follow him to his apartment. She made her way up the stairs and saw Hotch unlocking the door. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ewwie!" Jack cried, covering his eyes with his palms. Emily grinned against Hotch's lips and backed away. She knelt down next to Jack and smacked her lips against his cheek. He rubbed it off with a horrified look on his face. Emily frowned jokingly.

He immediately stopped rubbing once he saw the look on her face.

"No, Emily! I'm just wiping off the slobber. Not the kiss", he grinned. She picked him up as Hotch held the door open and walked in. Emily set Jack down on the couch and snuggled next to him, petting his hair.

Jack leaned against her shoulder and wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. Hotch looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Emily smiled.

"Is someone a little jealous?" she crooned. His lip curled into a smile.

"Maybe a little", he winked. He sat down on the other side of Emily and put his arm around her and reaching over around Jack's shoulder, enveloping his family in a one-armed hug.

Later that night, Emily lay in bed next to a snoring Hotch. She shivered and curled up in the blanket. She shifted closer to Hotch, feeling a tingle as his warm skin came in contact with her arm. She wrapped her arm around him, falling asleep.

Feeling the bed shift slightly, Emily awoke to Hotch sitting up. He turned his head to look at her.

"Good morning babe", he yawned, grinning. Emily smiled.

"Good morning", she smiled. She got up and nuzzled up next to him.

"Guess what I was thinking?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't erase the smile off her face.

"What would you think of taking the gang to California?" he asked. She looked up at him

Now, normally, she would have objected to taking a group honeymoon, but they were a family and she was happy with the idea.

"I would love that", she smiled. He placed another kiss on her forehead and got up to get ready. Leaning back in the bed, Emily thought about what it would be like to go to California with everyone. One of her many wishes was to learn to surf, but living in D.C. and being in the F.B.I. was one of the many contributing downfalls to her failure of learning to surf.

She also had always wanted to enjoy Los Angeles. True, she'd been there, but it was when a crazy serial killer was shooting blondes on the freeway.

When Hotch returned, she leaned her head on his broad shoulder. He ran his hand down her arm, enjoying laying there with his wife-to-be.

As they were laying there, Emily's phone began to vibrate and ring. She sighed and reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em. It's Penelope", Garcia announced, popping the "p" at the end.

"Hey Garcia", Emily grinned.

"When's the wedding?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"Next month", Emily said giddily. She heard a squeal on the other end that sounded suspiciously like JJ.

"Jayje?" Emily asked.

"Hey there, bride-to-be", she giggled.

"Hey", Emily smiled.

"I have a cousin that could totally help you plan the wedding", JJ said in a bubbly tone.

"That's great! Could you give me her number?" Emily asked, ready with a pen and paper.

JJ delivered the number and hung up.

Emily turned to Hotch and held the piece of paper out to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh it's JJ's cousin's number. She said she could help us plan the wedding. I'm going to give her a call later to see if we can meet at Starbucks or something", she said, playing with her hair.

"I'm so glad we're doing this", he said honestly.

"Me too", she admitted. She knew they were moving along quickly, but being engaged and waiting would just take too long.

"I'm going to go wake up Jack and take a shower, okay?" she asked. He nodded and leaned back on the headrest.

"Jack? Jack, wake up", Emily said softly, shaking his shoulder. He turned and groaned groggily, opening his mouth to complain. When he saw who it was, though, his face broke into a grin.

"Good morning mommy", he chirped sweetly. Emily sat on his bed, leaned down, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, little man", she grinned. She lifted him and propped him up on her shoulder.

"Guess what?" she said.

"What?" he asked, eyes focused intently on Emily's face.

"We are all going to California after your daddy and I get married", Emily informed the young boy.

"Cawifonya?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "Yep. Everyone's going", she told him.

"Yay! I never been to Cawifonya", he said in a sing-song tone. Emily chuckled, ruffled his hair, and went to take a shower.


	4. Emily Gets Active

** Author's Note: Enjoy chapter four!**

Emily stepped out of the shower and rubbed her hair with her towel. She threw on her clothes and hung her towel back on the rack. Jack ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"Hey buddy", she chuckled.

"You smell good", he giggled, covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Thank you", she winked, "Did you have breakfast yet?"

He nodded against her jeans.

Hotch walked into the room in a fresh shirt and jeans, his hair still slightly wet. He placed his large hand on his wife-to-be's shoulder.

"Aaron, I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?" she asked.

"I'm actually heading to Starbucks to discuss some things with Dave. I'll see you later, alright?" he said, placing a kiss on her smooth cheek. She smiled and patted his shoulder goodbye.

"I'll see you later buddy", Hotch said, kneeling down in front of Jack and kissing his forehead. Jack threw his arms around his father and said goodbye.

"Bye daddy!" he said. Hotch smiled and locked the door on his way out.

Emily started up the coffee maker and leaned against the counter. There was an awkward silence between her and Jack.

"Emily?" he said softly.

"Yeah, buddy?" she replied.

"I'm happy you're my mommy", he said quietly.

Emily was elated.

"I'm glad you're my little boy", she smiled at him. She picked him up and placed him on the counter beside her.

"Don't fall off", she warned, turning to the coffee maker. She hear his giggles as she poured her coffee.

"Can I have a sip?" he asked.

"Sure. It's hot though, so be careful", she smiled. He placed his little boy lips on the rim of the cup and took a tiny sip. He pulled his mouth back, contorting it into a look of disgust.

"Ewwie!" he yelled, shaking his head. Emily tilted her head back and laughed.

"Trust me little dude. You're gonna like this sooner or later", she chuckled, taking a sip. He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm never gonna like coffee", he pouted, picking up a toy car and running it across the counter.

"What do you wanna do today bud?" she asked.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. You want to go practice soccer at the park?" she asked.

He nodded, paying more attention to his toy car.

"Do you want me to see if cousin Henry can come too?" she asked, ready to dial JJ's number.

"Okay", he said, hopping off the counter. Emily's breath hitched as he hit the ground. Although he landed on his feet, Emily almost threw up. She knew he was old enough to get off a counter, but if he hurt himself again while he was under her watch, she didn't know what she'd do with herself.

"Jayje? Jack and I are going to the park to play soccer. He wants Henry to come. You guys free?" she asked.

"Of course. Could you pick us up? Will is using the car", she said.

"Yeah, of course. We'll be there in like, ten minutes, okay?"

"'Kay. See you guys", JJ said, hanging up.

"Jack? Get your cleats and stuff. We're leaving for JJ's in five minutes" she called to Jack. Moments later, he returned with his soccer ball and cleats, donned in an oversized T-shirt and basketball shorts.

-Ten minutes later-

Emily stepped up and knocked on the wooden door of JJ's home.

"Jayje, I'm here", she called. Jack was kicking his ball around as JJ opened the door.

Henry came out and gave Emily a small hug. Emily rubbed his back.

"Wow. Look at Henry, Jack. He's got cleats like yours!" Emily said. JJ chuckled.

"He insisted" she laughed, closing the door. Emily smiled.

"It's fine. You ready to go?" she asked. JJ nodded and they started down the hallway.

Once they reached the park, Henry and Jack were excitedly bouncing in their car seats, trying desperately to unbuckle the straps themselves. Emily and JJ grinned at the two boys and assisted them in their endeavors to escape the car.

"Come on, Emmy!" Jack yelled, already ahead of them. Henry ran quickly to catch up.

JJ smiled at Emily's nickname and began to run after the boys to make sure they didn't stray far.

JJ turned with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah! Come on, Emmy!" she winked. Emily raised her eyebrow and chased after JJ.

"Shut up", she growled playfully. JJ smiled and set their things down on a bench. Emily sat down with a sigh and pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna call your cousin now" Emily said. JJ nodded and stood up.

"I'll go join the boys", she said. Emily nodded and watched JJ run off.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Emily heard the phone pick up.

"Hello, this is Christina Jareau", a woman's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Christina? Hi, my name's Emily Prentiss", she said.

"Hello. And may I ask why you're calling?" Christina asked in a snobbish tone.

"Um, I'm friends with JJ and I was wondering-" Christina cut her off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you knew Jen. You're calling about the wedding, right?" Christina said apologetically.

"So she told you already, huh?" Emily chuckled.

"Yeah. She called me this morning", Christina replied in a kinder tone.

"Cool. So, um, how do I go about this? I'm not really experienced with weddings", Emily admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine. Do you know if we could meet somewhere sometime?" Christina asked.

"Sure. Does tomorrow work for you?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Where should we meet?"

"Is Starbucks okay?" Emily asked.

"It's perfect. I'll meet you there at three", Christina replied, snapping her phone and writing the details in her pocketbook.

Emily closed her phone and leaned back on the bench. Jack ran up to her and tugged her arm.

"Mommy, come play soccer with us! It's gonna be me and Henry against you and Auntie JJ", he said. Emily grinned.

"Of course", she said, getting up to join her son and "nephew" in a game of soccer.

JJ gave Emily a high-five and leaned menacingly over Henry.

"You're goin' down, boy", she grinned. Henry threw his arms in a fleeting hug around his mother's waist and turned to join Jack on the other side.

Emily puckered her lips and whistled, initiating the start of the game.

"JJ! Here!" Emily yelled, running across the field towards Jack's goal. JJ cut the ball to Emily. She received it with the inside of her foot and worked it towards the boys' goal. All of a sudden, Jack ran up to Emily and did a sort of slid tackle. They both tripped, falling next to each other in the grass. Jack rolled on top of Emily and frowned.

"We'll beat you, Mommy!" he announced proudly. Emily feigned sadness. Jack shook his head.

"No, no, no, Em'ly! Don't be sad! I was kidding!" he said quickly. Emily smirked and got up.

"I know you were. I'm a profiler, kid", she chuckled. She ruffled Jack's hair as he ran to scheme with Henry.

JJ placed her forearm on Emily's shoulder and gestured to the boys.

"Just think. They'll be in varsity soccer soon", JJ chuckled. Emily nodded with a half-grin.

"Oh, by the way, I'm meeting your cousin tomorrow at Starbucks to discuss the wedding", she told JJ.

"That's great! Hey, I think the boys need a little help", she said, pointing at Jack trying to tie Henry's cleat. JJ jogged to the boys, and Emily looked on.


	5. Soccer and Dinner

** Author's Note: Enjoy this! **

Hotch walked into his apartment, not seeing Emily or Jack around. He looked to the counter and found a note scrawled from Emily.

_"Jack and I are at the park with Henry and JJ. We'll be back soon" _

Hotch chuckled at the thought of Emily running around, kicking a ball. He set his briefcase down on his bed and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Emily's voice projected over the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Hotchner-to-be", Hotch smiled on the other end.

"What's up? Are you back from your meeting?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am", he laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. So, um, I called JJ's cousin, and we're meeting tomorrow about the wedding", Emily told him.

"That's great, hon. It's going to be perfect", he said.

"I know. Look, I gotta go, but I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay Em. I love you", he said.

"Love you too", she replied, hanging up.

Hotch placed his phone on his nightstand and plugged in the cord. Looking at the time, he realized it was only three o'clock and that he still had time to make a nice dinner for Emily and Jack. He opened the cabinet to search for food to make. He found some wrapped steak in the freezer and placed it in a bowl to defrost.

-Meanwhile-

"Emily! Over here!" JJ called, running behind Henry. Emily passed the ball and JJ retrieved it, running towards the goal. Unfortunately, Jack outran her and stopped right in front of the goal, causing JJ to stop. Henry swooped in and slammed the ball the other way. Jack smirked at Emily and ran off to help Henry. Emily threw her hands up.

"What the heck? Wh-can you even do that?" she shouted to JJ who was on the other end, desperately trying to steal the ball back. She worked the ball into the goal. Emily flew at her with a high-five.

"Nice job, Jayje", she laughed. JJ grinned wickedly at Henry and Jack, both with their heads down.

Emily went up to Jack and kissed him on the nose.

"This is why you don't ask to play soccer against Auntie JJ, okay?" she chuckled. He nodded.

"It's okay. We'll beat you next time", he grinned, out of breath. Emily smiled and checked her phone. There was a message from Hotch.

_"Making dinner for you and Jack. Don't eat before you come home, okay?"_

JJ leaned over Emily, her breath hot on the back of Emily's neck. Emily raised her eyebrow at JJ.

"Can I help you?" she asked after JJ read the text.

"Aw! He's already making dinner for you", she said giddily. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"JJ, is it a bad thing I'm nervous?" Emily asked sheepishly. JJ frowned.

"Hell, no! No way, Em. It is totally okay to be nervous. Trust me, I had a bad case of cold feet before my wedding with Will, but it was definitely worth it", JJ said truthfully.

"Thanks Jayje. I just… I just wanted to make sure that the nerves weren't because I didn't love Aaron", Emily sighed.

"Emily, trust me. You love him", she winked, rubbing the brunette's back softly.

"Is it that obvious?" Emily chuckled. JJ raised her eyebrows and nodded yes.

"Yes, Emily. Yes it is", she grinned.

Henry and Jack trudged back to the two women, completely, utterly out of breath.

"You guys ready to go?" JJ asked, helping Henry into his regular shoes. Emily handed Jack his.

"Yeah. That was fun, Mommy!" Jack exclaimed. Emily smiled.

"Really? Did you have fun, Henry?" Emily asked. Henry nodded.

"We should do this again", JJ said. Emily nodded.

"Of course. Do you need a ride home?" Emily asked.

"Oh, no. Thanks though. Will is on his way here. Actually, he's right over there", JJ said, waving to Will who was signaling that he had arrived. JJ gathered Henry up in her arms.

"I'll see you on Monday, Jayje", Emily called. JJ smiled in return.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Emily asked. He nodded, ball under his arm and his cleats in his other hand. Emily and Jack walked down the sidewalk towards the car.

-Meanwhile-

Hotch scrambled about the kitchen, as he knew Emily and Jack were on their way back. He sliced up the steaks and slid them off the knife onto three plates. He then portioned out string beans and mashed potatoes on each plate. He poured two glasses of wine and one glass of milk for Jack. Hotch nearly spilled the food as he raced to the table, setting the plates down. He rummaged for a candle in the coat closet and finally spotted it. Lighting it, he carefully set it down on the table. It flickered, casting a lovely glow over the table and the food.

He heard the doorknob turn and Emily and Jack stepped inside. He casually flopped onto the couch, shutting his eyes.

He heard Emily gasp.

"This is beautiful, Aaron!" she exclaimed. He grinned. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aaron Hotchner, how irresponsible; taking a nap and leaving candles lit?" she said jokingly, climbing on top of him. He opened one eye to find Emily sitting on top of him with Jack making a disgusted face in the corner. He laughed.

"Come here, Jack", he called. Jack shook his head, scrunching his face into a grossed-out look.

"Ew, Daddy", he said plainly, sitting down at the table. Emily smiled and rolled off of Hotch.

"Let's see what you made", Emily said, pretending to scrutinize the food. Her mouth watered at the scent of the still-warm steak.

"Babe, you're killing me. Let's eat", she said hungrily. Hotch smiled at his soon-to-be wife as she sat down and immediately dug into the food he had prepared for her. She took a light sip of the wine and smiled.

"This is amazing, Aaron" she grinned. Jack sipped his milk quietly across from Emily, his head down.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Emily asked. He nodded sullenly.

"Yeah, I'm okay", he replied. Emily frowned.

"No, really. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mommy. Don't worry. I'm okay", he said quietly. Emily raised an eyebrow but continued on with her meal.


	6. A Jareau and Wedding Plans

"Emmy! Wake up!" Jack shouted, bouncing up and down. Emily blinked. The spot next to her bed was empty.

"Good morning, baby", Emily grinned at Jack. "Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He's at work now", he replied. He fingered the edge of her sheets lightly, looking down.

"Jack, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked gently. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm scared for you and Daddy to get married because I don't wanna lose you like my other mommy", he said sadly. Emily's heart tore in half the split second his sentence ended.

Tears threatened to spill over her eyes. "Jack, no", she said softly. She put her hand on his arm and pulled him close. He leaned his head on her shoulder, sniffling slightly.

"Please, say you won't leave, Emmy", he pleaded. She wanted to die.

"I promise, Jack. I'll never, ever leave you. I love you and your daddy so much", she promised. He snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too, Emmy", he said quietly. She checked the watch on the side table. It was two o'clock.

"Holy-" she cried, mumbling the last part. She gently nudged Jack off her shoulder and stretched.

"Jack, what time did we go to sleep last night?" she asked.

"I dunno. Like… um… I dunno", he shrugged. She kissed his cheek.

"Baby, let's get ready, okay?" she asked. He nodded happily and followed his mother into the bathroom.

-At Starbucks-

Emily slammed her car door and unbuckled Jack. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked towards the coffee shop. The scent of coffee immediately hit their lungs as they walked into the shop. Emily bit her lower lip and craned her neck to find JJ's cousin. The only problem was she had no idea what she looked like. All of a sudden, a short, young, bubbly brunette tapped Emily on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, are you Emily Prentiss?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you Christina?" Emily asked, sticking out her hand to shake Christina's.

Christina accepted the shake.

"Yes, I am", she smiled. They took a seat at a table set for three and got settled.

"So, you're the famous Hotchner boy, right?" Christina crooned at Jack. Emily chuckled.

"He's a looker, isn't he? Just like his dad", Emily smiled. Christina nodded as she opened up a white binder. She flipped through the pages until she reached a flagged page, turned the binder around, and waggled her eyebrow at Emily.

"So? You like?" Christina asked after Emily looked it over. Emily looked up, dumbfounded.

"How would you know my style?" Emily asked in awe. Christina chuckled.

"Do you know how much information JJ gave me on you?" Christina joked. Emily smiled.

The wedding design that Christina had shown Emily was perfect. Hotch and Emily had already agreed to having the wedding on Virginia Beach, so the design was beautiful. There was an exquisite arch facing the water, where the priest and the two would stand. It was a white, wrought-iron arch covered in vines and small pink flowers. Atop the arch was a large white bow. The chairs were adorned with white silk covers, with blue bows tied behind the back. The trail that Emily would soon walk down was decorated with alternating candles and flowers. Just looking at the possible design gave her stomach butterflies. Emily gave Christina a smile.

"Christina, this is absolutely perfect!" Emily gushed. Christina smiled back.

"I'm so glad you like it. It's great when your clients aren't fussy", Christina grinned.

"Who do I call for the dress?" Emily asked.

Christina dug out a card and handed it to Emily.

"Here you go. This is my best friend's number. She can get you the perfect dress for the right price", Christina said. Emily smiled and shook Christina's hand once more.

"Thank you so much, Christina. I'll call you after I have the guest list and stuff", Emily said. Christina beamed and ruffled Jack's hair before walking away.

"Emmy, can I have a cake pop?" Jack asked. Emily smiled.

"Sure, Jack. Only if I can have one too", she winked. Jack smiled and nodded. Emily took Jack's hand again and brought him up to the line.

"Emmy, will I have to wear an itchy suit to the wedding again like for Mommy?" he asked. Emily shook her head.

"We'll find one that's not itchy, okay?" she promised before stepping up and ordering two cake pops and a caramel frappuchino.

"Emily?" the cashier called, holding up Emily's drink. Jack munched on his cake pop while Emily retrieved her drink.

"Thank you", she smiled. The cashier nodded and smiled back. Jack held Emily's hand in his as they walked out. Small, fat raindrops plopped on their heads, making Jack giggle uncontrollably.

"Buddy, I think you're getting high off that cake pop there", Emily joked. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"What that mean?" he asked. Emily's eyes widened.

"Never mind. Let's go look for a suit for you, okay?" she said, helping him into his seat and buckling her own seatbelt.


	7. Send Me a Sign, Haley

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Emily woke up at eleven thirty at night, after she'd tried to go to bed. After she asked JJ if it was weird that she was nervous, she thought about why she was nervous. Hotch's wife had passed on in a… Shall I say, _unorthodox _manner. She felt as if she was encroaching on Haley's territory; Hotch. Her face was breaking out in a cold sweat, and she couldn't breathe. She looked at the sleeping figure next to her. There was no way that she would run from the marriage; she just had to make amends with someone.

Grabbing her jacket and Ugg boots, Emily stole out of the house with her car keys. The late night air penetrated through her jacket, boots, and pajama pants, but she was soon in the protection of her car. Revving up the engine, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the cemetery.

-At the cemetery-

Emily placed the bunch of flowers she had bought from the cemetery's store before it closed atop Haley's grave. She knelt in the slightly damp grass and touched her tomb.

_Haley Amber Hotchner_

_November 18__th__, 1969- April 15__th__, 2009_

_R.I.P. Beautiful woman, Amazing wife, and Loving mother_

_May God take you under his wing and protect you forever more_

"Um, hi, Haley, it's me, Emily. I know we weren't really that close, but I miss you. Aaron and Jack miss you, too. A lot. It's hard to believe you're gone. I just wanted to tell you that Aaron and I…" Emily's voice trailed off. A lump formed in the throat, but she forced herself to say it.

"Aaron and I are getting… married", she said. Immediately, she felt intrusive and awkward. She hoped Haley hadn't just rolled over in her grave. Emily's stomach fluttered with nervousness.

"Haley, I'm happy for us, but I don't want to do anything to upset you even though you're gone. If I'm doing something wrong, send me a sign. Let me know I'm upsetting you. Please", Emily's voice reduced to a pleading whisper. She made the sign of the cross, made a quick prayer for Haley, then stood up. She gently touched Haley's grave once more as the cold night air blew freezing raindrops into her face. She tucked her head down, crossing her arms, and walked back to her car.


	8. Pancakes and Sunshine

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about that ridiculously short chapter. That was just kind of a filler and I wanted to put it in there. I realize that some people don't really like Haley, so sorry if I offended you. I got a pretty interesting PM, (I'm not naming names), that consisted of how "idiotically beleaguering" Haley was when she was with Hotch. I don't really like Haley that much myself, but I wanted Emily to have closure. Oh, and I've also gotten some PM's asking me the date that this is set in. This is after New Year's and all that, and I'm pretending that Jack has a really long winter break. **

Hotch woke up to Emily sleeping soundly beside him. She looked peaceful; relaxed, almost. He wondered what she was dreaming about before leaving to wake up Jack.

Emily felt the bed shift a bit after Hotch walked out of the room. She was surprised he hadn't woken up when she left last night. She stretched her arms out with a wide yawn and checked the clock. Eight fifteen. She twisted and cracked her back before getting up. The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen. She heard the shrill beeping of the home phone as she walked into the living room. Hotch flashed her a smile before answering it.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. Emily heard Jessica's excited voice over the other end. Hotch raised his eyebrow and handed the phone to Emily.

"It's for you", he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning, Jessica", Emily said.

"Eep! Good morning, Mrs. Hotchner to-be", Jess squealed over the phone.

Emily was surprised. Jess was as excited for them as she herself was. Emily honestly expected Jess to be some sort of mad, but clearly, she wasn't.

"Hi, Jess. What's up?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering when you were going to do all the special dress stuff?" Jess asked.

"I was planning on going today. Remember Penelope and Jennifer? They're coming with me, and you're welcome to join us", Emily smiled.

"Can I? That'd be so much fun! I remember when I went shopping for Haley's dress", Jess's voice sounded wistful. Emily cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I'll see you at noon over here, okay?" Emily confirmed.

"Of course. See you then", Jess said, hanging up. As Emily kissed Hotch on the lips, Jack walked up to the both of them. He was fresh out of the shower, and his hair was still slicked back and wet. He flashed Emily a toothy smile.

"Morning Mommy", he said brightly. Emily pulled away from Hotch and smiled back, placing a kiss on his forehead and picking him up. She balanced him on her hip and pressed her cheek against his.

"Emmy, what happened to Sergio?" Jack asked.

"Auntie Penelope is watching him for a little bit because it's kind of hectic right now. And plus, we don't want him eating your hamster, do we?" she asked, grinning and setting him down. His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. Hotch raised his eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded with his eyes wide. "Can I have food?" he exclaimed. Hotch chuckled and opened the freezer, pulling out pancakes. He then opened the fridge and pulled out strawberries, syrup, and whipped cream. Jack clapped his hands with a boyish grin on his face.

"Yay! Pancakes!" he exclaimed. Emily smiled at Jack's enthusiasm.

"Babe, I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" Emily asked. Hotch nodded as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek. Jack was intently staring at the television, watching SpongeBob and Patrick demolish the Krusty Krab.

After Emily left, Hotch's cell phone vibrated and rang. He checked the caller-ID; it was Rossi.

"Hey, Dave", Hotch spoke into the phone.

"Buongiorno, il mio amico", Dave replied grandly. Hotch chuckled and rolled his eyes at the older Italian profiler.

"What did you need?" Hotch asked, balancing the phone between the crook of his neck and his shoulder. He was desperately trying to flip a pancake without dropping the phone or burning the batter.

"We must go tux-shopping, sir", Rossi insisted.

"Today? I don't think I can-never mind", Hotch said, remembering that Emily was going dress-scouting.

"Yes, yes. We are going today whether you like it or not. Morgan and Reid are coming as well. We'll pick you up at around twelve thirty, okay?" Rossi said intently before hanging up. Hotch chuckled.

"Jack, we're going tux-shopping today, okay bud?" he called to Jack. Jack nodded.

"Emmy said that I'm not gonna have to wear one that was itchy like for Mommy", he said, his voice nearly washed out by the volume of the television set. Hotch smiled sadly.

"No, of course not", he told his son. Jack nodded then turned back to the T.V.

"Are you taking Jack with you today?" Emily asked, rubbing her hair with a towel.

Hotch raised his eyebrow.

"How did you hear that from the shower?" he asked, confused.

She shrugged.

"Please, I'm not deaf", she chuckled. He flipped the last pancake onto the platter and carried the plate over to where Jack was sitting. Emily smiled and grabbed the whipped cream, syrup, and strawberries.

Hotch sprayed a small amount of whipped cream on his pancake, then topped it off with a small strawberry and a glob of syrup.

Emily leaned back, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Hotch asked, mid-bite.

"I will show you how to make a _real _pancake", she smirked.

He nodded, grinning.

"Oh, okay. Bring it on, then, Ms. Iron-Pancake Chef", he taunted. She rolled her eyes, uncapped the whipped cream, and proceeded to spray much more than needed. She sent him a competitive glare after making a tower with her whipped cream. She then drizzled the syrup over the whipped cream, causing it to make a lovely curved pattern. Then, she grabbed five strawberries and positioned them in a circle. She sprayed a glob of whipped cream in her mouth, careful to hold the nozzle away from her tongue. After swallowing it, she grinned at Hotch.

Hotch rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed Jack's attention.

"Hey Jack, who's pancake would you rather eat: Mine, or Mommy's?" Hotch asked. Jack looked indecisively back and forth between the two pancakes.

"I'd rather eat Mommy's, of course!" he cried, reaching for Emily's pancake. Emily smiled and pushed the plate over to him. Emily watched as _her _little boy dug into the pancake with a joyful look on his face. This was the beginning of something special.


	9. Wedding Dress

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for all these late updates lately… School's not been kind with midterms and quizzes. I hope I'm not bothering you all too much, because I know I have some people out there who REALLY want me to continue. By the way, if you are offended by gays or gay-ish men, then take caution in this chapter. Anyway. Thanks for all the support, guys. I really appreciate it!**

Emily heard the door unlock from her position on the couch. She turned to see a slightly damp Jessica stepping into the house.

"Hey there, Jessica", Emily smiled, standing up to give Jessica a hug.

"Hey, Emily. I'm so excited!" Jessica squealed. Emily grinned and walked to Hotch, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Bye, babe", Hotch said. He rubbed the small of Emily's back.

"Hi, Auntie Jessie!" Jack shouted, running towards her. Jessica scooped Jack up in her arms, gave him a kiss, then planted him back down on the ground.

"Bye, love. I'll see you later", Emily called, locking the front door as she and Jessica stepped out.

On the way to the car, Emily and Jessica talked about dresses and what types would suit Emily.

-At the shop, enter JJ and Penelope-

"Hey, Em!" JJ called, waving her arms. She pulled Emily into an embrace and smiled at Jessica.

"Hey, Jennifer", Jessica said. JJ smiled and made her way to the many racks of dresses. A man in an overly-tight suit came up to the women.

"Good afternoon, ladies! Now, who, may I ask, is the lovely bride?" the man asked in a high-pitch, feminine voice, complete with hand motions. His nametag read **Robin**.

"Um, it's me", Emily said, blushing slightly.

"Why, he-ll-o", he smiled, stretching out his words. He took Emily by the hand, kissed it, and led her over to a small room as JJ, Jessica, and Penelope followed.

"My darlings, have a seat", he said grandly, gesturing with his arms the open white couches sitting in the room. The girls sat down, all with the exception of Emily, who was admiring some of the dresses around the room.

"So. What kind of dress would you like?" Robin asked, putting a thoughtful finger to his lip, cocking his hip out to the side.

Before Emily was able to answer, Penelope burst out.

"Something with lots of curves!" she shrieked. Emily gasped in shock from Penelope's volume and pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down.

"Jesus, Pen", she mumbled. Robin thought for a moment and walked around Emily, scrutinizing her body.

Penelope was probably right. Emily had _amazing _curves. Her hips dipped just the right way, not making her look too fat _or _too skinny. Robin placed his hands on Emily's upper arms.

"Darling, I think I know what dress you're going for!" he exclaimed excitedly. Emily looked down with a small grin on her face.

Robin pranced out of the room in a hurry.

Penelope squealed with excitement and rubbed her hands together.

"Emily-y", JJ winked. Emily giggled and sat down on the couch next to Jessica. Jessica smiled.

"You're going to look amazing in any dress", Penelope promised. Emily blushed. Robin came back into the room, sticking his head from the corner and motioning Emily to come over.

-Three hours later-

After what seemed like an endless three hours, Emily found a perfect dress. It was a simple, yet beautiful Vera Wang strapless, backless wedding dress. It ruffled out a bit at the waist, sort of like a prom dress. A complimenting white bow was wrapped around her stomach, and the bodice was laced and stopped just above her chest. Robin had tailored the end a bit so that it was slightly shorter.

Emily gave Robin a quick hug before thanking him and taking her dress to the car.

"Thanks for coming with me, guys", Emily smiled at JJ and Penelope. They waved and drove off to go home. Jessica and Emily closed the car doors simultaneously and drove to Jessica's apartment. Emily pulled up and dropped Jessica off in front of her apartment. Emily waited until Jessica was inside to pull away and head home. She looked behind her and saw the bag containing her wedding dress. She smiled, a warm feeling overcoming her stomach. This was going to be amazing.


	10. Sleeping on the Couch

**Author's Note: Yeah, so, I realize that I've been updating really, really late. I'm so, so, SO sorry, really. I hope you're all not too angry with me! Oh, and I realized that when you're typing quotes, you're supposed to put the comma INSIDE the quotations. Hehe. Whoopsies. Sorry. I'm fixing that from now on.**

"Hello, my love," Hotch said, pulling Emily into a kiss and grabbing for the dress. She pulled it away with a frown and poked him in the chest.

"No, _mi corazon_. You do not, under any circumstances, get to see this dress before you have to," she purred playfully. He feigned sadness and stuck out his lower lip.

"Pwease?" he asked, imitating Jack.

"You make it so hard to say no," she whispered slyly against his lips. Hotch let out a deep internal growl, as his hunger for Emily grew by the second.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" Jack asked impatiently. They immediately dispersed and stifled their laughs.

"I don't know. I think I'm just gonna order pizza. Is that okay with you guys?" he asked. Emily nodded her approval. She sat down on the couch to flip through the channels. Jack soon joined her.

"Hi Mommy," he whispered.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun today?" she asked, kissing his hair. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Uncle Mow-gan kept making me try on different suits though," he pouted. Emily grinned.

"I'm sure they picked the best one," Emily assured him. He snuggled next to her.

"Okay. I'm hungry Emmy," he complained. She petted his shoulder.

"I know. Me too, baby. But the pizza's coming soon, okay?" she said. He nodded against her.

Hotch watched from his seat at the kitchen table. The screen's bright colors flickered off his soon-to-be wife and son's faces. It cast sort of a beautiful light over the two of them.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

They were going to take a family picture after the wedding.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He got up from his seat to receive the pizza. After paying the deliveryman, he popped in a Disney movie and handed plates of pizza to Jack and Emily. Jack's ultimate focus was on the movie playing in front of him; he missed his mouth when he tried to take a bite of the pizza. Emily looked down at him with a huge grin. As she watched the animated animals yell and whatnot, she soon grew tired and fell asleep.

The movie ended and both Emily and Jack were asleep. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, knowing what he would have to do. He grabbed Emily and threw her over one shoulder and picked Jack up, walking to Jack's room.

Hotch deposited Jack onto his bed and tucked him in with one arm. He then placed Emily on his bed and covered her up with the blanket.

After getting ready, he climbed into bed next to Emily, who was sound asleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. He snuggled next to her and fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Jack yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He looked around, confused that he was in his own bed. The last thing he remembered, he was watching The Lion King and eating pizza. He must've fallen asleep because now, he was in his bed surrounded by pillows and covers. He yawned once more as his little feet hit the paneled wooden floor and went to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead of him.

"Emily, are you awake?" Hotch asked as Emily stirred. She rolled over, yawned, and smiled at him.

"Yes I am darling," she cooed. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"The wedding is in just a few days," he said wistfully. She smiled.

"I know. I'm so excited," she squealed. He smiled at his bubbly fiancée.

"I can't wait until I get to give you the ring back," he grinned. He had allowed her to wear it for just one day, but he made her give it back.

"I know. I can't believe you took it away from me," she pouted. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my sweet. I had to," he whispered.

"It's okay. I can wait," she winked.

"I'm glad. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too, Aaron," she said.

"Babe, why are we whispering?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but you started it," Emily smirked, returning to her normal tone. She raised a playful eyebrow and went to get ready.

-Around lunchtime-

_Ring, ring_ went Emily's cell.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Emily!" Christina's bubbly voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Christina," Emily smiled.

"I have the invitations ready for you," Christina told her.

"Oh, that's great, thanks," Emily said.

"Yep! I hope you like them. Everything is planned, right down to the last rose petal. All you need to do is-" Christina cut herself off.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, worried.

"Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Christina shouted.

"What? What's going on?" Emily inquired frantically.

"You need someone to give you away," Christina said quietly.


	11. Invites and Makeup

** Author's Note: AHH! Who's getting excited? I sure as hell know I am! Teehee :) Enjoy…**

"Damn it," Emily muttered. She ran her hand from her forehead to her hairline in exasperation. She bit her lower lip and ran her tongue over it in habit.

"Yeah. You might want to get crackin' on that," Christina suggested.

"Thank you so much, Christina. I'll get back to you on that," Emily sighed before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I don't have a fu-… I mean freaking person to give me away," she said madly.

"Let's see… Your dad?" Hotch suggested.

"Hell no," she said with emphasis on the 'no'.

"O-okay… Um, what about Dave?" Hotch suggested.

"He's one of your best men. But, sure, why not?" she said, giving up. She dialed Rossi's number.

"Ciao, bella," Rossi 'shouted' into the phone. Emily cringed, not expecting the volume.

"Um, hola," she replied awkwardly. Rossi chuckled.

"That's Spanish, my lovely Emily. What did you need?" he inquired.

"I know it's Spanish," she snapped, but in a kinder tone asked, "Could you please be the one to give me away?" she asked timidly. She heard him take a deep breath on the other end of the line.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I would be so totally, deeply, immeasurably honored to do so," he said sincerely. His tone brought tears to Emily's eyes.

"Thank you, Rossi," she whispered. His voice softened.

"Anytime. And please, call me Dave," he said kindly before hanging up.

"Emily! Christina just sent me pictures of the wedding invites," Hotch called from his desk. Emily quickly wiped the happy tears out of her eyes and headed over to where Hotch was. Jack was already standing by his father's side, bouncing in excitement.

"Look Emmy! They're so pretty!" he beamed, proud of his father and soon to-be stepmother's wedding invitations. Emily bent over the screen and gasped. The invitations were embossed in silver on white paper with a blue border running around it. This is what they read:

'_Mr. John Hotchner and Julianne Hotchner_

_And Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss_

_Formally request your presence at the wedding of_

_Emily Elizabeth Prentiss and Aaron Matthew Hotchner_

_On Saturday, January 31__st__, two thousand and twelve._

_R.S.V.P by 29__th__ January'_

Emily smiled and placed a hand on her heart.

"Wow. They're beautiful!" she gasped.

"I know. She sent them out a couple days ago," Hotch told her. Emily couldn't stop smiling.

"Just… Wow. Gosh, how am I gonna thank JJ?" Emily contemplated out loud.

"Bridesmaid?" Hotch suggested.

"Silly. I already picked the two best ones," Emily winked.

"Penelope and JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, darling. Who else?" she giggled. Jack even smiled.

"Yeah Daddy. Who else?" he imitated. Emily smiled and rubbed Jack's back.

"You and Henry are going to look adorable in those suits," Emily told him, thinking ahead. Just imagining her water-front wedding gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Her phone vibrated, delivering a text message from JJ.

'_Meet us at the mall. Now!' _it read.

"Aaron, the girls want me to meet them at the mall. I'll be back before dinner," she said. Hotch nodded, surfing around on Facebook.

"Alright. Call me when you're on your way home, alright?" he confirmed before kissing her goodbye.

"Bye Mommy! Come back soon, okay?" Jack called as she walked out the door.

"I promise!" she yelled back.

-At the parking lot of the mall-

"Hello, super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot bride-to-be!" Penelope shouted in the parking structure, her voice echoing off the walls. JJ and Emily shot her a look and people turned their heads.

"Penelope," Emily hissed. Penelope flashed a not-so-apologetic smile and followed Emily and JJ inside the mall.

Emily let out a small huff of exasperation and leaned on her right leg, hands on her hips.

"What did you want?" Emily asked.

JJ squealed and both she and Penelope grabbed one of Emily's arms. They dragged her into Sephora. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Stell-a!" Penelope called in a sing-song voice when they walked inside. A petite, young Asian woman smiled and walked up to Penelope.

"Hello, Ms. Garcia and Ms. Jareau. Is this the friend you were talking about?" she asked, inspecting Emily's face.

"Yes, this is the lovely bride to-be," JJ grinned broadly.

"Hello, Emily. We're going to find the perfect makeup for your wedding," Stella smiled.

"O-okay," Emily stuttered. She shot a glare at JJ and Penelope, but they just flashed a 'What?' smile. She rolled her eyes discreetly as Stella led her to a makeup chair.

"Close your eyes and look up please," Stella asked. Emily lifted her head as her eyelids fluttered to close her eyes. She felt Stella take a brush and dust her smooth skin with what she was guessing to be blush. With each new tool Stella used on Emily's features, she explained what she was using and what she was doing. About thirty minutes later, Stella, JJ, and Penelope let out small giggles.

"Are you ready?" Stella asked.

"Um, I guess," Emily said nervously. Stella whisked a wrap off of Emily and spun her around in her chair. Emily let out a gasp and a nervous laugh.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"You look great, huh?" Penelope poked. Emily nodded.

"Geez… Can I like, hire you for my wedding this Saturday?" Emily asked in all seriousness.

"Already done," JJ grinned. Emily sighed in relief.

"Great. Thanks, you guys. Let's go," Emily prompted.


	12. Are You Okay With This?

**Author's Note: Hi again! Enjoy chapter 12!**

"Hello, love," Hotch spoke into the phone.

"Hi, babe," Emily replied.

"You almost home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just past the gate," she said, maneuvering her way through the street.

"Alright. What did the girls want with you anyway?" Hotch questioned.

"Just wedding stuff. Can you believe it's on Saturday?" she asked.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming call.

"Hang on babe. I'm gonna pick up JJ's call real quick. See you in a minute," she said.

"Okay. See you," he replied, shutting his phone.

"Hey Jayje. What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow at six?" JJ asked.

"Um, I don't think so. Why? What's up?"

"Penelope and I want to take you to dinner on the night before your wedding," she said.

"Cool. I'll be there," Emily said.

"Um, no!" JJ cried.

"What?" Emily asked.

"W-we'll pick you up," JJ quickly said.

"Um, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Emily raised an eyebrow as she unlocked the door and shook her head at her friends.

"Mommy! You're home!" Jack shouted, barreling towards the door. Emily wrapped him up in a hug.

"Why hello, little man. Where's Daddy?" she asked, waddling into the house as he held onto her leg.

"Bathroom," he replied.

"Buddy, when do you start school?" she asked. He hadn't been out of the house since… Forever. Not that she _wanted _him to be out of the house.

"Next Wednesday," he said.

"Okay. I'm gonna change, okay?" she said, prying him off.

"Okay. Hurry up. I'm lonely out here," he pouted.

Emily chuckled and closed Hotch's bedroom door behind her. As she walked in, he walked out of the bathroom.

"Mommy home?" he asked Jack.

"Yeah. She's changing I think," he said. Hotch sat down next to his son.

"Jack, how do you feel about this?" he asked.

"What you mean, Daddy?"

"Me and Emily. Emily and I. What do you think?"

"I dunno. I love Emily lots," Jack smiled at the last part.

"So do I. But you're okay with it, right?" Hotch confirmed.

"Yeah Daddy. I'm excited for the wedding!" he exclaimed.

"Me too bud. I'm going to start on dinner, okay?" he asked, patting his son's head.

Jack nodded and returned to fidgeting with his toys. Emily stepped out.

"What's for dinner?" Emily questioned, swinging into the kitchen.

"Um, chicken, I guess. We need to go shopping soon," he groaned, fumbling through the cupboards and refrigerator.

"Geez. I can go tomorrow before I meet with JJ and Garcia," she said.

"Again? What do they want with you?" he asked, chuckling.

"Ugh," she shrugged. He laughed again.

"I'm hitting FaceBook. I need to like, totally like, update my relationship status to like, engaged," she quipped in an extremely impressive teenage/valley girl accent. Hotch let out a howl but covered his mouth with his hand as Jack shot him a look.

"Like, whatever," he shot back. Emily rolled her eyes and giggled as she headed to his office.

_Ring, ring, _went the landline.

"Hello?" Hotch asked, balancing the phone between his shoulder and his cheek.

"Hello, you handsome stud," Rossi boomed over the phone.

"Hey Dave. What's up? I'm kind of cooking dinner right now," Hotch said.

"I figured. But we're forcing you to come over for a mini-bachelor party," Rossi said.

"Um, what time?" Hotch questioned, chopping the chicken.

"Tomorrow at six," Rossi said.

"Alright. Where should I meet you guys?" he asked.

"That one Italian restaurant downtown," Rossi replied.

"Okay. Well Emily is going to be out at the same time tomorrow. Who's going to watch Jack?" he asked.

"Take him with you! Will is bringing Henry with him, so why not?" Rossi said before hanging up. Hotch chuckled at his friends.

"Jack, we're going to a fancy dinner tomorrow, okay?" he told his son.

"Okay Daddy. I don't wanna wear a suit though," he pouted.

"Sorry bud. You're gonna have to. Cousin Henry has to wear a suit too, if that makes you feel any better," Hotch said.

"Fine. Only if Henry is wearing one too," he said. Hotch grinned.


End file.
